The Birthday
by Unknown Forgotten Friend
Summary: A birthday fic. Luigi dan Peach diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat spesial untuk Mario. Dan itu juga tanpa sepengetahuan Mario. Kira-kira apa yang mereka rencanakan? One-shot, Indonesian, rated K plus, OOC, dll


**The Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Mario bukanlah milik saya, melainkan Shigeru Miyamoto dan Nintendo. Terkecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warning: Sebuah fic one-shot yang memilki **_**rating**_** K+, ber-**_**genre**_** Friendship/Drama, **_**typos, **_**alur kecepetan, OOC, nggak nyambung, nggak jelas, dll *?***

A birthday fic for **mac skipper**

* * *

"Hey, ayo bangun," terlihat pria itu sedang mendengkur dan mengeluarkan gelembung besar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Ayo, bangunlah," ia menggoyangakan tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah pagi," orang itu masih belum bangun juga.

"Ayo bangun, tukang tidur!" kali ini, gelembungnya tiba-tiba pecah. Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Akhirnya," pria itu beralih ke posisi duduk, meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Mario, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu," ya, ialah Mario, si pahlawan dari Mushroom Kingdom. Berkumis tebal, berpakaian serba merah dan ada lambang "M" di topinya. Ia terkenal dengan lompatannya yang cukup tinggi. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Mario? Ia bagaikan selebriti yang terus naik daun. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat saudaranya sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Ya, ialah Luigi, saudaranya. Berbadan tinggi, kurus, berkumis tebal sepertinya, hanya saja bentuknya sedikit berbeda. Juga berpakaian serba hijau dan di topinya ada lambang "L".

"Ayo, Mario. Kau tidak mau makanan ini dingin, kan?" terlihat ada beberapa makanan di meja makan tersebut. Ia pun menuruti permintaan saudaranya dan duduk di kursi. Ketika ia melihat makanannya, ia malah mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit menganga. Dilihatnya, telur mata sapi dan sepotong daging yang bisa-dibilang-gosong. Selain itu, baunya begitu menyengat di hidung.

"Makanlah," Luigi mempersilahkan saudaranya untuk makan. Mario memegang garpunya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya nanti. Ia memakan terlunya perlahan. Dugaannya benar, rasanya begitu pahit. Kemudian, ia memakan dagingnya. Yang satu ini, rasanya begitu asin. Ya ampun, seberapa banyak Luigi memberikan garamnya. Atau jangan-jangan ia pakai seluruhnya? Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luigi. Mario hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, membuat sang adik tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di istana Princess Peach, ia dan para Toad sangat sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Hiasan ini sebaiknya ditaruh di sana, balon-balon di sana," perintah sang putri kepada para Toad. "Kita butuh beberapa peniup terompet, penebar konfeti, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Baik, tuan putri," para Toad mulai melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Princess Peach.

Sang putri melihat daftar yang dipegangnya, "Juga … kita butuh …"

Ia mendadak terkejut, "Bowser?"

"Kau mencariku, tuan putri?"

"Ah!" sekali lagi, ia terkejut karena dibelakangnya ada seekor makhluk kura-kura berbadan besar dan berwarna kuning, memiliki tanduk, cangkang yang berduri, serta cakar di kedua tangannya dan berambut merah. "Bowser! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja membantumu," jawabnya.

"Uh … bagaimana ya?" sang putri berpikir sejenak, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit takut dengan makhluk itu.

"Hey, kemarin Luigi sudah menyuruhku untuk datang kemari! Aku tidak mau kunjunganku ini sia-sia! Lagipula aku sudah selesai memperbaiki istanaku."

"Luigi? Oh ya … um …" lagi-lagi, ia meragukan Bowser. Ia kembali berpikir sambil mengetuk dagunya.

Hening sejenak.

Makhluk itu membuka mulutnya, "Dia bilang, aku harus menebar benda yang bernama konfeti."

"Itu dia!" teriak sang putri dengan suara lantang, membuat penghuni di sekitarnya terkejut.

"Hey, santai sajalah! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" balas Bowser.

"Uh … maaf … Baik, ini rencananya," sang putri membisikkan sesuatu di lubang telinga Bowser. Makhluk itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kuenya," dengan itu, ia sang putri meninggalkan ruang Chancellor.

.

.

* * *

_**- Nimbus Land -**_

Mallow sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia berguling kesana kemari mencari posisinya yang nyaman. Tak heran jika ia merasa begitu bosan. Ia tak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Hm … bagaimana kabar Mario ya? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku datang berkunjung."

Belum sempat ia beranjak dari kasurnya, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan kerajaan masuk, "Tuan pangeran, ada surat untukmu."

"Surat?" si pangeran menerimanya. "Dari siapa ya?"

Ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya, "Salam, Mallow. Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap baik. Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa? Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mario! Kami sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pesta besar. Datanglah jika kau mau. Mungkin kau bisa ajak orang tuamu juga. Dari, Peach."

"Wow! Ini pasti menyenangkan!" seru anak awan itu. Ia kemudian menuju ke ruangan di mana orang tuanya berada.

"Ayah, boleh aku pergi ke Mushroom Kingdom?" tanyanya.

"Oh … tentu saja, nak," jawab sang ayah, King Nimbus.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mario. Apa ayah dan ibu tidak mau ikut?"

"Tidak, Mallow. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami lakukan, sampaikan salam kami pada mereka saja," jawab sang ibu, Queen Nimbus.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Mallow melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati, nak!" tukas sang ayah. Tapi tiba-tiba …

"BRUK!" Mallow tersandung dan terhempas ke lantai.

"Mallow!" seru kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" si anak awan tersebut kembali bangun dan berlari lagi. Sebelum itu, ia berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, "Dah, ibu! Dah, ayah!"

"Dasar Mallow. Baru saja diberitahu, malah jatuh duluan," gumam sang raja.

"Ah … sudahlah. Memang begitulah anak kita," sang ratu hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

_**- Rumah Gaz, Rose Town -**_

Rumah Gaz, terkenal sebagai penginapan di Rose Town, walaupun rumah itu terlihat kecil dan hanya menyediakan dua ranjang. Gaz adalah seorang anak laki-laki dari si pemilik penginapan, yaitu ibunya. Di sudut ruangan dekat lemari, terdapat empat buah boneka tersusun rapi. Ya, boneka-boneka itu adalah Mario, Peach, Bowser, dan … Geno. Ya, ia adalah sebuah boneka kayu yang mengenakan jubah dan topi berwarna biru, memiliki poni oranye, serta memakai sepatu coklat.

Sungguh disayangkan, Geno harus meninggalkan tubuh bonekanya tersebut dan kembali lagi ke angkasa karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Mungkinkah ia akan kembali lagi?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bintang kecil masuk ke tubuh boneka itu. Tubuh boneka itu memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, boneka itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mungkinkah itu dia?

.

.

* * *

_**- Istana Princess Peach, Mushroom Kingdom -**_

Persiapan mereka hampir selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu kuenya matang. Semuanya benar-benar bekerja keras di hari yang sangat spesial ini. Bahkan seluruh penduduk Mushroom Kingdom ikut membantu, ada yang membuat masakan terbaik mereka, mempersiapkan hadiah, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka ingin memberikan hasil jeripayah terbaik mereka kepada pahlawan mereka, Mario.

"Tuan putri, di luar ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata salah seorang Toad yang baru saja masuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana," Peach lekas berjalan ke luar untuk menemui orang yang mencarinya.

.

Ketika ia membuka pintu utama, ternyata yang mencarinya adalah si pangeran dari Nimbus Land, Mallow, "Oh, Mallow. Ternyata kau datang juga!"

"Hai, Peach. Aku menerima suratmu pagi ini," balas si anak awan itu.

"Mana orang tuamu?"

"Um … mereka tidak bisa ikut."

"Uh … baiklah," tiba-tiba, Peach melihat sesosok boneka kayu yang tidak asing sedang berjalan mendekat. "Tunggu … sepertinya aku kenal sosok itu."

"Huh?" Mallow menengok ke belakangnya, ia juga merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. "I-itu kan …"

"Geno!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

Boneka kayu itu sampai di depan istana dan disambut hangat oleh Peach dan Mallow.

"Geno, lama tak jumpa. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi!" seru Mallow.

Sebuah senyuman terurai di bibir Geno ketika ia mendengarnya, "Sudah lama sekali ya."

"Tapi … bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke sini? Bukankah tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya si anak awan tersebut.

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, aku bisa datang ke bumi lagi untuk betemu kalian. Dan aku dengar-dengar hari ini ulang tahun Mario."

"Itu memang benar, kami sedang mempersiapkan pestanya. Mari masuk," dengan itu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam istana.

.

.

* * *

_**- Rumah Mario dan Luigi -**_

"Hey, Mario. Bagaimana kalau kita ke istana Priancess Peach?" ujar Luigi.

"Oki doki," Mario mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Mereka berjalan melalui Mushroom Way untuk bisa sampai ke istana Princess Peach. Memang jalannya cukup jauh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada jalan lain yang paling dekat untuk sampai ke sana. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

.

.

Setelah lelah berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan istana.

"Ah … Mario dan Luigi, silahkan masuk. Tuan putri sudah menunggu kalian," tukas salah satu Toad yang menjaga pintu masuk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kedua saudara itu langsung masuk ke dalam. Mereka kemudian berjalan lurus menuju ruang Chancellor. Sebelum memasuki ruang itu, Luigi meminta Mario untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Mario, tutup matamu."

"Huh?" Mario sontak kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, tutup saja matamu."

Ia pun menuruti perkataan saudaranya.

"Jangan mengintip ya!" Luigi membuka pintunya dan menuntun Mario masuk pelan-pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, ruangan itu telah terisi penuh oleh banyak orang. Luigi mulai memberi tanda kepada teman-temannya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Satu."

.

"Dua."

.

"Tiga."

"TREEET!" Terdengar suara terompet yang begitu keras yang ditiup oleh para Toad.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MARIO!" Mario langsung kaget dan membuka matanya, tidak menyangka akan semua hal ini. Ia hanya celingak-celinguk layaknya orang kebingungan. Di langit-langit ruangan, terlihat para Sky Troopa sedang menaburi konfeti. Di dinding, terpampang jelas spanduk bertuliskan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN".

Rencananya berjalan dengan sukses. Kue, makanan, dan minuman sudah disediakan di meja. Kado-kado sudah terkumpul begitu banyak. Mario hanya bisa mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum malu. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Peach, Geno, Mallow, dan Bowser mendekati Mario. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat si boneka kayu tersebut. Ia begitu senang hari ini. Yang ia ingin tahu adalah, bagaimana bisa Geno kembali? Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" seru Mario.

.

.

* * *

A/N: hwah, maaf kalo jadinya abal gini. dan seperti biasa, saya bikinnya in a rush dan... dipaksa (baca:begadang) x_x yang penting ini bisa selesai.

oke, ini saya ngambil ceritanya dari Super Mario RPG: The Legend of Seven Stars. Jadi bagi yang belum pernah main, pasti bakal bingung. Kalo nggak, kalian bisa cari di wikinya. Sekali lagi, maaf jika gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, kamseupay iew iew *?* #PLAK! Don't forget to Review!

* * *

.

.

"Peach, maukah kau ikut denganku ke istanaku?" pinta Bowser.

"Tidak!" sang putri menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah, kita pernah menyelamatkan dunia bersama-sama," makhluk itu terus merayu Peach.

"Itu bukan berarti kau bisa membawaku begitu saja!" wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi kecut.

"Oh, ayolah …" Bowser memegang tangan sang putri.

"Hey, lepaskan! Apa kau mau merasakan Super Slap?"

"Hahaha! Super Slap katamu? Itu takkan mempan padaku."

"PLAK!" Sebuah tamparan yang _super_ keras mendarat di pipi kanan Bowser dan sukses membuat sebuah bekas tamparannya pada pipinya. Bowser hanya bisa mengelus pipinya yang sakit, sementara Peach berjalan menjauh darinya.

**- THE END -**


End file.
